marry me
by AstroNeko3000
Summary: yugi goes to her boyfriend's (yami) concert thinking it was just going to be an ordinary concert. Guess her surprise when she is called on stage. But what for read it and find out. If you do not like the story then please say you don't like it instead of leaving a mean comment.


Marry Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or the song marry me by Jason Derulo.

this will be under Yugi's P.O.V. and as stated in the summary if you don't like...then don't read.

By the way Yugi is a girl in the fic.

As I was walking home all I could think about was Yami. He is on tour with his band so I never had any time to see him. But there was gonna be a concert of his tonight and I just couldn't wait of course I doubt id be going since his tickets are really expensive. And it was hard enough to earn money since grandpa is longer here with me. As he had passed away last year after my birthday. When I entered the game shop I saw everyone look up and saw joey point to my room. I turned to joey when he said there was something for me in my room. So I went up the stairs and into and saw a box as well as a note. So I opened the box and saw a ticket as well as a pretty black dress that had a crimson and amethyst belt. The top of the dress where the shoulders was going down to where it was just above the breast area was see through lace. I also saw a pair of high healed shoes with the same jewels lining the shoes around the toes and heels. (im not good with describing today as I usually do wild outfits. Sorry.) It was beautiful.

So I looked at the note and saw it said I was to where this to the concert and that the concert was at 8. I looked at the clock and saw it was 6:30 pm. I gasped and ran to get ready for the concert. I showered and blow dried my hair and curled it just right making sure the streaks were visible enough. I then put on make up and finally my dress and shoes. I grabbed my purse and the ticket and left with my friends to the concert. When we got there I made sure I got a front row seat. And the it started and I saw Yami sing a whole bunch of songs. Some for me and how he loved me and such. But at the end of the concert he called me up and told my to sit in a chair on stage so he could sing his last song just for me. I was of course confused and excited all at the same time. So up I went onto the stage and sat down just like he asked and that's when the song that changed my life started. I saw yami come and stand before me while still facing his audience. The song went

105 is the number that comes to my head

when I think of all the years I wanna be with you.

Wake up every morning with you in my bed

that's precisely what I plan to do

I smile and watch him sing to me with a blush to my face. Still not knowing why I was called up here but figured I would find out sooner or later.

And you know one of these days

when I get my money right and buy you everything and show

you the finer things in life will forever be enough, so

there ain't no need to rush but one day I wont be able to ask you loud enough,

I'll say will you marry me

I swear the I'll mean it

I'll say will you marry me

My jaw drops with this part of the song and tears gather in my eyes at the song/ question. I watch Yami dance and look at me when he says the part about marrying me.

ooh-oh

ooh-oh

oh

ooh-oh

ooh-oh

oh

ooh-

oh

ooh-

oh

oh...

yeah

How many girls in the world can make me feel like this?

Baby I don't ever plan to find out

the more I look, the more I find the reasons why

you're the love of my life

I blushed and smiled even though I have a slightly jealous look that makes him smile at me full well knowing why.

and you know one of these day

when I get my money right buy you everything and show

you the finer things in life

will forever be enough, so there ain't no need to rush

but one, day ill never be able to ask you loud enough

I'll say will you marry me

I swear that I'll mean it

I'll say will you marry me

I tear up again knowing he was asking me to marry him now. But I know he might have proposed to me someday but I never thought this way was gonna be it.

and if I lost everything in my heart it means nothing

'cause I have you, girl I have you

I kissed his cheek as he handed me a red rose but had I looked better at it I would have seen a very special gift in the middle of said flower.

so get right down on bended knee

nothing else would be better, better

the say I when I say

I'll say will you marry me

I swear that I'll mean it baby

I'll say will you marry me

I'll say (yeah) will you marry me (the day I get on my knees)

I swear that I'll mean I

I'll say will you marry me (what you do to me baby)

I watch as he gets down on one knee in front of me and takes the flower which I now now is a robotic flower that opens on owner's contact.

105 is the number that comes to my head

when I think of all the years I wanna be with you.

Wake up every morning with you in my bed

that's precisely what I plan to do

I look into his eyes ignoring the now silent audience as they watch Yami do the one thing that I never though that he would do especially like this. I look at him when he says

"yugi mouto, I love you and I dream of being with you and growing old with you, and having children with you and being with you everyday of my life until the day I die. And I am wondering you if you would do me the honor of, giving me the chance at making you happy everyday, giving you children, and growing old with me by becoming (then the rose opened to show a diamond ring with a ruby and amethyst on either side) my wife?"

I gasp and even as I felt the tears fall down my cheeks I stand and take his hands and say

"Yami I never thought that I'd be asked this way but, as I am standing here now today hearing you say all this...my answer is...

(maybe I should end it here- looks back at yami and yugi who threw popcorn and whatever else they have... never mind)

"my answer is yes"

(you can imagine the rest but if you want a one-shot or story including the wedding and their lives further on pm me or leave good reviews. Hope you like it.


End file.
